The subject matter herein relates generally to floatable electrical connectors.
Some known electrical connectors are pass-through connectors that may be used to provide an electrical conductive path through a panel. For example, the panel may be a cover for an electrical device, and the connector extends through a defined opening in the panel to electrically connect electrical components of the device internal to the cover to an external mating connector. The pass-through connector passes through the opening in the panel such that a first portion of the connector is on a first side of the panel and a second portion of the connector is on an opposite second side of the panel. The first portion of the connector may be configured to interface with the mating connector. The second portion of the connector on the other side of the panel may be electrically connected to electrical components of the electrical device. A peripheral seal may be located at the interface between the panel and the connector in order to seal the connector to the panel at the opening. The seal may prevent air, liquid, and/or debris from leaking through the opening of the panel around the connector. In an example application in the automotive industry, the pass-through connector may be installed through a transmission cover to provide electrical power, control, and/or data signals to and/or from the transmission.
Some known electrical connectors are header connectors that are configured to be mounted to a case or housing, such as a housing of an electrical and/or mechanical device. Some known header connectors are pass-through connectors that are mounted to a housing of an electrical device and also extend at least partially through a panel that is placed over the connector. Optionally, the panel may be mounted to the housing of the electrical device separately from the connector, and the connector may not be directly coupled to the panel.
As a result, the opening of the panel may not align correctly with the portion of the connector configured to extend through the panel. For example, the gap between the panel and the connector may be non-uniform, having a larger gap on one side than another. Although a compression seal may be installed at the interface of the connector and the panel, the seal would be compressed more at the side with the smaller gap than at the side with the larger gap. Due to the different gap sizes and resulting different compressive forces on the seal, the seal may fail, allowing a leak at either of the sides having non-uniform gaps. Referring back to the example application of the connector installed on a transmission housing, if the transmission cover is not properly aligned with the connector, a leak path may form that allows the unintentional transfer of pressure, gases, liquids, and contaminants into and out of the transmission cover, which could harm the performance of the transmission. A need remains for an electrical connector that is capable of floating within a predefined area to properly align with a mating connector, an opening in a panel, and/or the like.